Those Green Eyes
by RoseGold16
Summary: LUCAYA. The subject of Olivia Matthews' green eyes was often a largely discussed topic among the Matthews' family. Wasn't it strange that the little girl had inherited the most piercing green eyes you have ever seen when Josh's eyes were a chocolate brown and Maya's a dull blue...?


I wrote this at stupid o'clock in the morning unable to stop my fingers from vigorously tapping the keys on my keyboard.

I hope you enjoy, remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters bar Olivia..

 **Chapter Song: Green Eyes-Coldplay**

.

 **THOSE GREEN EYES**

~.~

Chapter 1: Secrets.

.

She didn't blame him for his desperation. There was a reason behind it, he never told her the reason but it wasn't necessary, she already knew it.

He didn't like her being more successful than him.

Josh had been working so hard over the past few months, going from this interview to that interview trying to find a job he could strive at but with no such luck. His job was not in the least ideal, but after failing his police training for the third time in a row he didn't exactly have a choice.

He had been working his ass off over the past few months to the degree that she felt guilty for doubting him. But the odds were simply not in his favor. His job wasn't ideal in the slightest but after failing his Police Training Programme three times in a row he hadn't really been given a choice.

Working at the local community centre had been good to him, but according to Josh it was just until he found something more suiting. And then when an opening came up to be a kid's soccer coach, Josh leaped at the chance. He loved soccer with a passion and had even played for his high school team.

It wasn't as if they were having financial problems, both their wages were reasonable and they lived quite happily in their cosy home. But Josh wanted more and she knew why, it was because her job paid more than his.

She was only twenty-two but her photography business was becoming increasingly successful and her appointment book was almost always full. Yet her husband had a simple desk job. It didn't bother Maya, but it was evident that it bothered Josh. He hadn't and would probably never say anything regarding the matter, but both of them knew it.

To say Josh's job-jumping was becoming tiresome would be an understatement so Maya was keeping her fingers crossed that he might finally get this job, for both their sakes.

They'd been married four years now, yet it seemed as though ten had passed. It had been a small ceremony in a registry office. It had been no 'Rucas' wedding and that was for sure, no fireworks or horse drawn carriages. It had been small and mediocre, much to Riley's chagrin.

Maya would be lying if she was to say she hadn't created a secret board on Pintrest full of wedding ideas, of course she had, she'd imagined everything down to the color of the confetti (forget-me-not-blue of course) .

Her wedding had looked nothing like her secret Pintrest board or the extravagant ones she often photographs. But it wasn't that fact alone that irked at her the most. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had just not felt right. She did love Josh, but that did not stop the funny feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, and she'd been certain that it wasn't just nerves.

She was barely out of high school at the time and had only agreed to the marriage because it had seemed the right thing to do.

Maya was no stranger to single-parent statuses, her mom had raised her on her own after all, and though she thought the world of her mom and everything she had done to bring her up, under that facade Maya knew how much she struggled.

The happiness of her friends and family meant the world to her. Katy had shown mixed feelings at first likely having to do with her own experiences, but after realizing that her daughter would have a stable job and a husband who obviously loved her alot, she was excited to have a grandchild.

Nobody however had been more ecstatic than Riley who'd cried tears of joy upon finding out she was going to be an aunt. Everyone knew that Olivia was actually Riley's cousin but it was too weird and confusing to think of it like that.

Lucas had congratulated them too with his arm draped comfortably around Riley. He and Maya had exchanged an awkward look and a hug that day. They'd both been as oblivious as each other.

Maya sucked in a breath, wanting to avoid the guilty feeling as she stared out of the window in the kitchen, watching the leaves flutter onto the trampoline.

She'd told herself that she'd made the right decision. Josh was a loving husband and an amazing father. He would never hesitate to spoil Maya and Olivia whenever he could. They lived a comfortable life, yet she couldn't shake the growing feeling as that something was missing.

Her job was her haven. It was the one place where everything was completely unpredictable, she never knew what kind of pictures she would capture and that's what she loved about her job, and the fact that photography was her passion made it so much better.

The months following Olivia's birth had been quite boring, it wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her daughter but Maya had never been an indoorsy person she'd been bored and had wanted to do something other than change diapers and take pictures of the baby all day, so she came up with a solution that involved bringing Olivia along to work with her and her daughter's soft nature meant that she would stay in her baby carrier strapped to Maya's front and barely make a sound. The clients adored her too and always made a fuss. Maya grew so used to having Olivia strapped to her chest while she worked that when her daughter outgrew the carrier and started at daycare, she began to miss her a lot.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Dragged out of her reverie by the smoke alarm's high pitched ringing, Maya gasped and rushed towards the stove where the lasagna they were having for dinner was cooking. A thick cloud of smoke bellowed out after Maya yanked on some oven gloves and wrenched open the door.

"Shit!" She cursed, choking on the smoke.

None of it was salvagable, the lasagna had more or less been incinerated.

She sighed, running a hand over her face and settling it over her mouth, defeated.

A laugh like a tinkling bell sounded from behind her and Maya turned toward Olivia who was watching from the doorway.

"You said a bad word mommy." Said the little girl in a sing-song tone.

"No I didn't, I said ship." Maya explained, emphasising the P. She threw the oven gloves aside and tossed the ruined lasagna in the trash. She moved closer to Olivia and stroked her hair gently. "How do you feel about Tacos tonight?"

"From Paco's Taco's?"

Maya knew that grin. Her heart skipped a beat but she managed to brush it off. "You betcha. Go on up and wash your hands, we've stocked up on that strawberry scented soap you like so much."

Olivia's eyes sparkled and she skipped off to the bathroom leaving Maya to her thoughts once again.

At birth, her daughter's eyes had been blue like every other newborn's default eye color but Maya's suspicions had been sparked when they'd gradually started transitioning into a breathtaking bright green. Her eyes were often a subject largely talked about among the Matthews' family. Wasn't it strange that Olivia had inherited the most piercing green eyes you have ever seen when Josh's eyes were a chocolate brown and Maya's a dull blue?

Her conclusion had been that her own father's eyes had also been green so it might have come from that side of the gene-pool and nobody has questioned it so far.

She didn't know the exact moment she knew, but at some point it'd just clicked. And as the years passed Olivia began developing her own personality, a personality she had definitely seen before.

Her daughter was a combination of both Maya and her biological father. Olivia had a love for all things creative and artsy like her mom yet she also had a love for animals and nature and being outdoors. She also had a little bit of a fiery temper, not unlike him. These were just some of the little quirks Olivia had. Things as little as a facial expression or pronunciation of a word that just seemed to scream 'HA-HURR!' right in Maya's face.

It had only been one night, but the consequences had been far greater than she'd ever imagined. And she loathed herself for it and she loathed herself for breaking that love-triangle in high school simply because she was tired of it instead of just working things out, and for telling Riley that she had absolutely no feelings for Lucas and that it was Josh she loved. _That_ had been the spark before the flame, the very lie that had triggered this domino effect of events.

She remembered everything about that night. The song he'd pestered her to play on the guitar, the bluey-greeny lava lamp on his desk. "What are you twelve?" She remembered asking upon seeing the monstrosity.

They hadn't even been drunk and Maya wasn't sure if that made it worse or not. It had been one night and no matter how many times she dwelled on it in her head, she wouldn't do anything differently because that night had given her Olivia. When she'd married Josh, she'd had her doubts about the paternity but paid them no heed. It'd been the most likely sceanario that Josh was the father and besides, it was always easier to just assume.

She'd thought about telling him the truth hundreds of times, but she could never bring herself to do it. He loved the bones of that little girl. It just wasn't fair, to either of them.

"Maya, I'm home!"

Quickly wiping her eyes, she blew out a breath and cleared her throat lest her response wavered. "In here!"

Maya heard the thuds of his boots hitting the floor as he kicked them off and the crash of his keys as he tossed them aside.

"Gross, what died in here?" Asked Josh as he entered the kitchen.

"It _was_ dinner," she tried to keep the irritation from her voice. "But I got distracted so it's either Taco's or nothing." she added, turning around to look at her husband, he pecked her lips affectionately.

"Sound's like a great way to celebrate." He smirked, knowingly.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Celebrate what?"

"Mrs Matthews, how does it feel to be married to a coach?!" He proclaimed ecstatically.

 _Of course, the job._

Maya grinned and threw her arms around him. She couldn't think of anyone more deserving of this after all the hard work he'd been through.

"That's amazing news, congrats!"

"Yeah, I uh start next week. Coaching the nine to elevens."

Maya nodded with a smile and turned to retrieve two coffee mugs and switch on the coffee machine.

There was a silence all but for the mechanical sounds of the machine and the tinkling sound as she stirred their drinks with a spoon.

"I met up with Riley at for lunch." he said brightly, reaching out to take the offered coffee mug.

"You did? How was she?" Maya asked, curiously.

Riley and Lucas had arrived back in New York yesterday night. She and Lucas moved to texas not long after Olivia was concieved. Lucas had made up some cock-and-bull excuse about how homesick he was knowing full well that Riley would follow him. Since then he'd began training to be a veternarian over in Texas and Riley a counsellor. Maya knew full that the only reason he did it was to get away from her, he didn't want to be reminded of the wrong he'd done Riley.

Oh if only he knew...

They often came back over to visit and each time she made sure to keep Olivia well away from Lucas lest he figured it out. The last time he'd seen her was when she'd been a tiny baby in arms.

"She was a little jet-lagged but nontheless wacko." he snorted. "But we got talking and she said that she wants to have a kid." Ron said suddenly, eyes resting on his coffee mug.

Maya tensed. "Really? I mean, so soon?"

"You had Olivia at nineteen, what do you mean?"

"Forget it."

She didn't want to talk about this.

"Anyway it got me thinking and..."

Oh no, what was he going to say?

"And...?" Maya encouraged skeptically.

"I'm just saying that I think it's time Livy had a little brother or sister."

She almost choked on her coffee.

"Now is not a very good time, Josh."

There was just so much to consider. They were still so young, and they already had a beautiful daughter. She got the feeling that Josh didn't agree. She knew he'd grown up with three siblings and perhaps desired a family like his mother and father had raised but she just didn't want to have another child and only she would know the reason behind it.

"When _will_ it be a good time then?" he pressed.

"I'm not ready, okay? Not yet. It seems like just yesterday that we had Olivia, and with my career-"

"Didn't you bring Olivia to work with you when she was smaller? You could do that with our second child."

"That's not the point, Josh. Look-"

"Daddy play me! Play me!" Olivia squealed, throwing herself at Josh and hugging his legs tight. Josh smiled and picked the happy little girl off the floor, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Of course baby. First though daddy has to ask you a question."

Maya raised an eyebrow nervous at what exactly he was up to.

"What do you think of having a little sister or a little brother?" Josh questioned gently.

This angered Maya entirely. "Joshua Matthews! Why would you ask her that!?"

He ignored her, "what do you think Livy-loo? Would you like to have a little brother or sister."

She wanted to hit him, why would he try to plant this into their daughter's head? Was he really that self-centered?

All of her anger towards Josh's inconsiderate question receeded however at Olivia's response.

"A puppy!" She hollered, throwing her arms up.

Maya didn't know it was possible to love her daughter even more as she took her from Josh's arms and grinned. "A puppy, yes! I think i'd much rather have a puppy too. They're just like babies but with fur, what a great idea Liv! We'll think about it. Now what do you say we get your Shopkins out for a bit while daddy orders the Tacos?"

At the subject of Shopkins, those ludicrously expensive pieces of plastic kids seemed to love these days for whatever reason, Olivia's face lit up and she nodded her head vigirously. Maya carried her through to the living room leaving Josh to slump onto a chair and sigh.

* * *

 **So how did I do? Please let me know if you wish for me to continue and let me know your thoughts, please do not hesitate!**

 **Review please!**

 **-RoseGold16**


End file.
